Roy (Fire Emblem)
Roy is a character from Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Erza Scarlet vs Roy (complete) *Fire Emblem Battle Royale *Roy vs Ike *Roy Pherae vs Adam Taurus *Ryu vs Roy *Fire King Vargas vs. Roy (Complete) *Finn VS Roy *Roy vs Link *Roy Koopa VS Roy *Roy vs Lucina (Complete) *Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale *Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale *Roy vs Ramza Beoulve History Roy (ロイ Roi), is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Roy's mother could be either Lyndis, Fiora, Ninian, or another unmentioned woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports with in Rekka no Ken or if he had any supports at all. Roy is also given access to the Sword of Seals, one of the most powerful weapons in Binding Blade and perhaps the entire series. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. He makes a brief cameo in the ending to Rekka no Ken. Death Battle Info * Age: 15 * Weight: Unknown (appears average) * Height: Unknown (Appears average) * Class: Master Lord/Hero * Roy will be treated as if his stats are maxed out ** Specificlly his maxed out Awakening stats will be used Sword of Seals * Is more powerful than the Divine Weapons of Elibe * Along with Ike's Ragnell, the Sword of Seals is the third most powerful sword in the series * Can be used to heal himself * Most powerful near the hilt of the sword * Can also strike the enemy at a distance using powerful explosions ** Attacking from a distance allows Roy to use the full power of the Sword of Seals without having to land attacks using the area near the hilt * Roy can use 4 special attacks using the Sword of Seals Flare Blade * Roy brings his sword down causing an explosion * Can be charged ** At full charge, can OHKO the enemy *** If the enemy attempts to block a fully charged Flare Blade, their defense breakes and they will be stunned for a bit **** A fully charged Flare Blade also hurts Roy a bit * If Roy releases Flare Blade one second before its fully charged, it deals slightly less damage than the fully charged version in exchange for a stronger explosion that send the enemy flying farther than the fully charged version would * Even if Flare Blade misses, the move has very little cool down, allowing Roy to move out of the way or preform another attack immediatly after using Flare Blade Double-Edge Dance * Roy unleashes a combo of sword strikes * The combo changes depending on the angle that Roy sends his sword * There are 12 combinations * The third upward hit has a meteor hitbox * The fourth downward hit strikes multiple times Blazer * Roy ignites his sword in a reverse grip and soars upward * Opponents caught in Blazer will be hit multiple times Counter * If Roy gets attacked, he returns 1.35x the damage taken * Is the third strongest counter in Smash 4 Brave Sword * When Roy reappers in Fire Emblem: Awakening, he is seen using a Brave Sword. * A Brave Sword allows Roy to strike twice (or 4 times if his is faster than his opponent) in one go * Brave Swords, by default, have a maximum of 30 uses Axes * If Roy is in the Hero class, he is also able to use Axes. * While he can use Axes, he's never seen using one by default ** As such, this is assuming Roy has an Axe equipped Critical Hit * Critical Hits happen at random but they are determined by the user's Skill and the opponent's Luck * Critical Hits deal 3x the damage, usually enough to take out anyone in one hit * When Roy preforms his Critical Hit, he swings the Sword of Seals starting from behind. This can trap anyone in the sword and carry them to the Critical Hit itself, sealing their fate Skills * Armsthrift: Prevents weapons from breaking (activation rate: Luck x 2) * Sol: Restores HP by half of damage dealt (activation: Skill stat) * Aegis: Halves damage taken from Magic, Bows, and Dragons (activation rate: Skill stat) * Patience: Roy's Hit-Rate and Evasion increase by 10 if the enemy attacks first * AxeBreaker: Increases Roy's Hit-Rate and Evasion by 50% if the enemy uses an Axe Weaknesses * If Roy is using a Sword, he has a disadvantage to Lances and Swordreavers * Using the Sword of Seals as a physical weapon requires Roy to be up close for maximum effect * Skills don't always activate * Fully charged Flare Blade has a bit of recoil damage * Counter doesn't work if Roy is grabbed ** Counter has a bit of cool down if it is unsuccessful * His Defense and Resistance are a bit low compared to the rest of his stats Feats * Is an impressive tactician, as he won the war against Bern with zero casualties on his side * Conquered Castle Ostia, a castle which has been said to be unconquerable, to rescue his girlfriend Lilina * Despite always being outnumbered, Roy successfully wins battles with zero casualites * Has been stabbed, slashed, burned, shocked, and shot multiple times and still manages to survive * Defeated King Zephiel by himself * Freed the Demon Dragon Idden from her curse * Has fought great warriors such as Cloud, Link, Pit, and fellow Fire Emblem characters and has even beaten them a few times * With maxed out stats, Roy can take on entire armies by himself and defeat them ** Maxed out stats also allows Roy to move very fast, attack quicker and more powerfully, and brush aside any damage taken = Trivia * His mother can be Lyndis, Ninian or Fiora. * Alongside Seliph and Corrin, Roy is the lord with most possible marriage supports on the Series, these being Lilina, Sue, Shanna, Sophia, Lalum and Cecilia * He and his father are the only red haired Lords in the series. * Roy can be 1/4 Dragon if Eliwood married Ninian. However, he doesnt have any weaknesses to Dragon-Slaying weapons. * Roy made his video game debut in Super Smash Bros rather than his own game * Roy is the only Fire Emblem character in Super Smash Bros whose game hasn't been officially released outside of JapanCategory:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:JRPG Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Army Leader Category:Home Console Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Hero Protagonist